


Soulmates

by BinBingBong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinBingBong/pseuds/BinBingBong
Summary: Soulmates...Wonshik had called them and at the time Hongbin had all the reasons to believe him.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with my Rabin bullshit. I will die on this rapidly sinking ship and no one can stop me. Yes I know no one reads Rabin fics or VIXX fics in general anymore but I'm happy with those 50/60 hits I get 👀 I can see you, hiding, all 50 of you.
> 
> Happy reading

" _The next person performing is someone very close to me"_ Hongbin's head snapped from he was adjusting his wire to the general direction of the stage. He couldn’t see anything beyond the big speakers the busy staff, and the partition boards that kept backstage out of sight from the stage.

before he could properly register what he had heard, if he had heard correctly even, he heard " _ah, that person is very handsome right?"_ the other MC said into the mike, and Hongbin knew for a fact that wasn’t scripted, neither were Wonshik’s previous words _"someone very close_ " ! They weren't anything special to say, in fact it was almost funny, of course he was close to Wonshik, they literally spend almost half of their lives together, 10 years to be exact, but something- a fraction of some feelings or touch of affection in Wonshik’s voice was not lost to him and just when he was about to convince himself that he was over reading into the situation the speakers sounded again " _that’s right"_ and Hongbin felt his breath catch.

Which was utterly stupid, all Wonshik did was agree on a person’s comment that he was handsome. which was hardly a new occurrence, Wonshik used to say so himself more than enough but the next words sent Hongbin’s heart thumping violently against his chest, threatening to burst put from a feeling he wasn’t sure he recognized, or maybe he was too afraid to acknowledge _"its a person who's very special to me"_

How long had it been since Wonshik said something like that to him, something that made his hear race and threaten to hurt, how long had it beat so hard from Wonshik’s mere words… too long , way too long he had almost forgotten how good it felt, the burst of feeling, almost- never completely . how good it felt, the contract between electricity and the blooming in his chest - pathetic. Just at the sound of a man’s words he once used to love, a man he used to hold, but no longer.

It hurt, but more than that it felt good- so good to hear Wonshik say it. It had been too long, at first, Wonshik used to say it loudly for the cameras, they had broken up, yes, but they kept the illusion for the fans, to hide the fact that nothing was the same between them anymore. But slowly, that too had faded and Wonshik rarely addressed him for anything that wasn’t scripted or necessary and among the few times he had complimented or praised Hongbin, this one was the most intimate and sincere one.

Hongbin snapped himself back to reality, pulling himself out the memories that he was falling into, the overwhelming feelings that threatened to drown him and made his way up to the stage. He didn’t raise his head fumbling with his ear piece, dancers in tow as he climbed the two steps. But he couldn’t possibly avoid the slight brush of shoulders with Wonshik, when the other man descended the stairs. He tried not to recall the familiar scent of the man that still sometimes came into his dreams; he tried not to focus on the shake in Wonshik’s voice when he called Hongbin _special_ he knew it was better that way.

He gave Wonshik away a long time ago, they were beyond repairs. Words meant a lot but not enough to mend them

_“He’s my soulmate” Ravi beamed sitting up straight as he smiled at the interviewer_

_“there are a lot of definitions for the term soul mate, what would you describe Hongbin ssi as” the interviewer inquired and Ravi’s grin turned into a soft smile as he turned to look at Hongbin_

_“someone I will always protect and be loyal to- no matter where life takes us, the fact that he’s the most precious person to me will never change”_

And at that time, Hongbin had all the reasons to believe those words


	2. thorns and pretty roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 months and dozen heartbreaks ago

The heavy rain pours down, further ruining the day. Wonshik drags his feet on the sidewalk, drenched and dripping . split lip aches and the throbbing in his head keeps getting worse, but the blood stopped seeping from the cut on his forehead at least. He knows where he's going , his feet are automatically taking him there but he doesn't want to go. Yet he can't help it, he can't stop walking.

The thunder roars, and Wonshik flinches, wrapping the leather jacket around his arm a little tighter and takes faster steps. The street lamps keep flickering and there's occasionally a car or two but aside from him, there no one out on the streets. He stumbles on a can and almost loses his balance, barely able to prevent the fall. His socks inside his boots are drenched and he's sure the phone in his pocket is completely wet, on top of being broken from when he took that last hit. 

He comes to a halt at the apartment building, it's a few stories and really new compared to the others in the block. The door man is absent, probably inside,taking shelter from the rain. Wonshik doesn't wait for him, instead he goes inside and puts his hand on the intercom, but doesn't ring it. He's hurting, everything hurts inside and out. He's pretty sure his ribs are bruised if not broken and his jaw hurts whenever he opens his mouth. But that's not even the worst of it. His chest hurts and not just from the kicks he took, but from being here, in the same building where he stormed out of 2 months ago, angry and stupid. He doesn't deserve to be here, Hongbin doesn't deserve to deal with his shit, he doesn't deserve the comfort it brings him from just being in the same air as Hongbin.

He takes out his phone and dials the number he hasn't looked at in weeks and he almost expects to be ignored but Hongbin picks up.

"Hello" Wonshik doesn't respond, he's not sure what to say, why he even dialed his number in the first place.

"Wonshik?" There's a worried edge in his voice and Wonshik flinches at the softness of it. 

"Hongbin-" he rasps "Sorry,I just- " he rests his head on the wall and takes a deep breath. 

"Are you okay?" Hongbin asks, carefully like he's afraid of crossing some line that didn't exist until they broke up.

"Yeah, I just- got into a fight" Wonshik says then immediately regrets when Hongbin shouts a  _ What?! _

"Don't worry, It was dark, they didn't see my face" 

"Wonshik what the hell? Are you...You're wasted aren't you?'' There's no judgement in the voice but still Wonshik feels the words cut his insides, Hongbin knows his too damn well.

"I just didn't know what to do. Sorry I called you" Wonshik says, failing to ignore the pounding in his head, he shakes his head; tiny droplets of water flying. 

"Where are you" Hongbin asks softly, Wonshik hears his footsteps and he knows Hongbin is heading for the door. 

"Far, faraway. I'll be okay don't worry, I just needed to hear your voice" Hongbin doesn't say anything and the silence continues for several minutes before Hongbin speaks quietly 

"I'll call Sanghyuk, tell him where you are so he can pick you up" Wonshik doesn't get to reply because Hongbin hangs up.

-:-:-

"Yeah, I just- got into a fight" The words spread immediate panic and Hongbin jolts from the spot he had frozen in when he saw Wonshik's name on his screen. He's immediately rushing forward, grabbing the jacket. Panic surges through him , all the bad thoughts coming like tidal waves and  _ no- don't go there Hongbin,  _ he tells himself, shaking the imagery of Wonshik bleeding , hurt or worse.

"Don't worry, It was dark , they didn't see my face," Wonshik says lightly, trying to reassure Hongbin. It doesn't help. 

"Wonshik what the hell? Are you...You're wasted aren't you? As if being guided by some outside force Hongbin halts in the doorway, and hesitantly clicks on the camera button . He gasps, a silent sound when it shows Wonshik , head resting on the wall. Hongbin can only see his hunched back, but he knows it's him

"I just didn't know what to do. Sorry I called you" Hongbin watched through the screen, Wonshik lifts his head up and shakes. He's wet and even through the low quality of the feed Hongbin can see the cuts and bruises on his face. The urge to touch him is strong. 

"Where are you?" He asks, soft and afraid. A part of him hopes Wonshik tells him the truth and another doesn't. He watches Wonshik have an internal battle with himself, and waits… he selfishly wishes Wonshik would just come up.

"Far, faraway. I'll be okay, don't worry, I just needed to hear your voice" The lie is so clear , Hongbin wonders if Wonshik knows that too. 

Hongbin slumps against the wall, and clenches his eyes shut. Wonshik is so cruel, he squeezes his eyes shut, refusing to let the tears through.

_ I just needed to hear your voice _ . 

It's not fair, it's not fair to Hongbin. He hates Wonshik for saying it, he doesn't get to do that to him; to say those words like they mean nothing or like they won't affect Hongbin. He clenches his hands so harshly that his fingernails bite into his skin but he doesn't let himself cry.

"I'll call Sanghyuk, tell him where you are so he can pick you up" he says quietly when the silence has stretched too long and pushes himself off the wall. Without a reply he ends the call, 

He doesn't think he can bear anymore. So he sleeps, hoping that tomorrow he'll be able to handle his heart better. 

  
  
  



	3. Of first kisses and beautiful hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their first kiss was a sudden thing, a mix of hesitance and unresolved emotions.thinking back, no matter how bad they fell, how much they hurt, they still wouldn't change any moment that brought them together.

It was after Eternity's First win. They were supposed to go out for dinner, and drink but it started to rain as soon as they left the broadcasting station and even against several whines from the boys their managers decided to postpone the celebration.

"Let's go to a bigger place next time," their manager said, "if you guys get another win, I'll even ask the CEO to let you guys go to an ice-cream parlour"

With the promise of dinner and hope for another win, the boys were dropped home… 

Hakyeon decided they couldn't not celebrate in some form so they forced Taekwoon to make his special Ramen and Hakyeon pulled out the several bottles of soju and beer he stashed for weird or special occasions.

It wasn't long before half of them were buzzed from the beer and sprawled across the living room space like a bunch of starfish.

"Let's play a game of Truth and Dare by spinning a bottle! " Hyuk announced abruptly, sitting up. Wonshik cracked open an eye to give the makne a questioning look,

"What is Truth and Dare?" Jaehwan asked struggling to pronounce the English words but, interest piqued,

"It's a game all the cool kids play at parties, I've seen it in movies," Sanghyuk went on to explain and Hongbin couldn't help but feel the game wouldn't turn out so good.

"So you're saying, either we have to tell the truth, or dare, if we refuse, we drink or give money?" Hakyeon asked, already sounding like he was onboard. Sanghyuk nodded happily and before they knew it, they were all sitting in a circle, willingly or otherwise, (in taekwoon's case)

After several rounds, 10,000 won (from Taekwoon who refused to drink or spill the reason why he had been going out on Fridays) and dozens of shots later, they were more or less wasted.

"Hyung's turn," Sanghyuk nudged Hakyeon who lazily spun the bottle and it landed on Hongbin, who suddenly sat up straight from where he was about to fall asleep,

"Truth or dare?" Hakyeon asked, sounding bored already, this game wasn't fun, which Jaehwan had already whined about twice,

"Dare," Hongbin groaned, plopping back down on where he had rested his head on Wonshik's thigh,

"I dare you to kiss Wonshik!" The leader announced and several things happened at once; Sanghyuk burst into laughter and Jaehwan started whistling. Hongbin shot up to sit and looked at Hakyeon like he had grown another head, Taekwoon was eyeing them all, blinking like a cat and Wonshik was frozen in his spot.

"Hyung!" Hongbin glared at Hakyeon who shrugged like he hadn't just dared him to kiss his best friend,

"It's a dare, game is a game. Kiss or pay up," Hakyeon said, eyes shining in mischief and amusement. The third option was unavailable, because they had run out of both soju and beer. 

"I am not kissing Wonshik," Hongbin announced and scooted to lean back against the wall, "don't be gross hyung," 

"Oh c'mon!" Jaehwan whined, "don't ruin the fun!" Hongbin gave him an unimpressed look, 

"Then pay," said Hakyeon, not backing down. Wonshik was still frozen in shock , unable to process what's going on in his wasted state,

"No, ask something else, you're not being fair, I can't kiss Wonshik he's my bro!" Hongbin grumbled, kicking his legs for good measure,

"Kiss or pay!" 

Hongbin groaned, throwing his head in the air, "Fine! I'll kiss his cheek but only a —"

"No, It needs to be a proper kiss!" Jaehwan announced and Hongbin looked at the panicked look at Wonshik's face before turning to glare at his hyungs, who were not realizing that they were putting them both in an awkward position,

Hongbin licked his lips and turned to face Wonshik who was still looking very much confused, his eyes blown wide and sweat gathering at his forehead. That's when Hongbin decided he wouldn't put the other in a position where he wouldn't be able to come back from. He pulled out his wallet and took out a few bills. Throwing them in the pile he settled back ignoring the grumbles and whines from his evil members.

It wasn't until another 5 minutes that Wonshik spun his bottle and it landed on Hongbin, who was starting to doze off on Wonshik's shoulder.

"Truth or dare?" Jaehwan asked, and Hongbin failed to notice the excitement in his voice or predict what was about to come,

"Tru– no, Dare," Wonshik said, carefully… 

"I dare you to kiss Hongbin!" Once again Hongbin sat up abruptly.

"This is ridiculous," he said to the older but Jaehwan was grinning at Wonshik who was less frozen and in shock than last time. 

"Don't worry about it, Shikah, just pay and–" Hongbin patted his best friend's thigh bit Wonshik turned to look at him and Hongbin forgot to breathe for a moment. Wonshik was looking at him with an expression the younger was unable to read, his eyes were saying something, telling him something that he was unable to decode.

"Ravi ah?" He asked, gulping when the older didn't stop staring,

"I don't have money," Wonshik whispered,

"Huh?" Now it was Hongbin's turn to stare, 

"Kiss him and get it over with," Sanghyuk shouted, whopping a few times,

"You can't be serious," Hongbin complained running a hand down his face, "hyung c'mon, you can't make me kiss him it will be weird,"

"Only if you make it weird," supplied the leader unhelpfully

"Fine, just," Hongbin turned to sit facing Wonshik who seemed very interested in the wall behind, "make it quick," he said, leaning in awkwardly,

Taekwoon snorted and Hakyeon tried not to laugh at the two. Wonshik leaned on both his hands and Hongbin squeezed his eyes shut when the older came close. When for several more seconds Wonshik didn't do anything, Hongbin opened one eye to see why, that's when the rapper closed the remaining distance between them. 

He expected them to kiss quickly; lean in and lean out, fast and painless like yanking a bandaid off, but it was probably a result of the liquor, and Hongbin went rigid in his spot, distracted by the feel of Wonshik's lips on his.

Wonshik breathed in and out his breath soft against Hongbin’s mouth, and then he parted his lips (without a clue where the courage was coming from) , and moved his mouth lightly against Hongbin’s. Unwittingly, the visual responded to the kiss, flicking his tongue against Wonshik's

Hongbin has never paid interest in Wonshik's personal life before, it was some sort of unspoken agreement between them, so he didn't know about Wonshik's dating history but he knows he must have one because his best friend kisses well, smooth and practiced... His actions complimented Hongbin’s; push and pull, give and receive. It’s so strange, but—

Hongbin snaps out of it first and pulls back. There's a hush talked over the others and Wonshik can only hear the heart pounding in his heart, racing and threatening to give out. He doesn't understand the feeling or the emotions inside and his eyes fall on Hongbin's lips again. 

Hongbin must be feeling something akin to him because he looked at Wonshik with curiosity and then he too looked down on the rapper's lips.

There is a strong urge on both sides to feel the other's lips again but there are so many things Hongbin can't make a sense of, like why did it feel so good, why he wanted to do it again.

Wonshik settles back, ignoring the comments from his members and trying to understand what just happened. Whatever it was, it didn't feel as bad as he thought it would and that scares him. 

That night, both of them lay in their beds, mulling over a thousand thoughts and feelings, both fearing and anticipating a future that was yet to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all say, do we go for a happy ending or a really sad one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Prompt: [this Prompt/One-Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512524/chapters/51427525)  
> If you want to read it separately, you can head over to the link and skip the upcoming story but a few people said it has potential to grow so I wrote bits and pieces at times; it's not a full story yet but I'll update depending on the mood and where the words take me.
> 
> If you read it: thank you. Encouraging comments are nice ;-;  
> Stay safe and Stay tuned.


End file.
